


Favorite [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur was tipped back against the wall, his mouth open for breath and staring at the small arrow-slit window over Merlin's head, trying to work out how it could <em>possibly</em> be that good with <em>Merlin</em>, of all people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Favorite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/40569) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



**Length:** 1:34:34  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Merlin/astolat%20-%20Favorite.zip) (86 MB) ||| [M4B](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Merlin/astolat%20-%20Favorite.m4b) (44 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
